


Зов Солоны

by liatoxique



Series: Ворожея [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Он впитывает ее всю, пытается запомнить каждую деталь в ее облике, наносит яркими красками новые черты на почти стершийся, размывшийся в памяти образ. Но Солона Амелл — это не мягкие мазки еще невысохшей фрески. Солона Амелл — это линии четкие и острые, вырезанные, кажется, прямо на его сердце.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell, Alistair/Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Ворожея [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598818
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава 1 — Ворожея

**Author's Note:**

> Каллен-центрик(!)
> 
> Так как с композиционно выстроенными объемными текстами у меня не ладится, решила рассказать историю дарк!Амелл (или не очень дарк, тут как посмотреть) в виде отдельных мини-миди. Это - первый из серии, но не хронологически. Да, оно в процессе, нет, я не хотела выставлять, пока не закончу хотя бы эту часть, но, почему, собственно и нет? Учитывая, что все продумано до мелочей, просто еще не закончено.  
> Конкретно этот текст - то ли АУ, то ли миссинг к Инквизиции, не нарушающий основных событий и возможных итогов.

Каллен никак не может взять в толк, почему они собрались не в официальном зале совещаний, а на верхнем этаже башни, в обители Лелианы. Не может взять в толк до тех пор, пока черный ворон с так отличающимися от других птиц глазами (то ли слишком внимательным и цепким взглядом, то ли тем, что они напоминают не то маленькие рубины, не то — капли свежей крови) не оборачивается изящной женщиной. Холодный блеск вороных перьев меняется переливами дорогого шелка, а рубиновый птичий взгляд — кроваво-красными отблесками камней на тончайшей работы диадеме, украшающей темноволосую голову виновницы этого, несомненно тайного, собрания. Теперь Каллен отмечает и необычную, даже несмотря на предрассветный час, безлюдность башни, и ломающую скорлупу бесстрастия тайного канцлера Инквизиции напряженность, и смеющиеся глаза этой придворной ведьмы, Морриган. Объясняется и отсутствие среди собравшихся правой руки почившей Верховной Жрицы и Инквизитора. Каллен точно знает, что Кассандре, чтящей церковь и Создателя куда больше него самого, бывшего церковника, не придется по вкусу само присутствие, а уж тем более советы той, о ком в даже самые отдаленные уголки Тедаса добираются шепотки: _«ведьма», «чернокнижница», «ворожея», «мерзкая магичка крови»_. Как знает, хоть и не может рационально объяснить то, что этой гостье не будет рада инквизитор Эвелина Тревельян.

— Ах ты чертовка! — резко и слишком громко в безлюдной комнате звучит смех Морриган.  
— Научилась все же сама!

Гостья растягивает красные, будто в вине ( _«или же…»_ — не хочет, но думает Каллен), губы в едва уловимой не улыбке — намеке на нее. Размыкает слишком красные для полумрака комнаты линии рта, выталкивая слова, но Каллен не слышит ни звука: он чувствует себя падшим жертвой колдовства древнего и сильного, стоит завороженный и, когда гостья усаживается в невесть откуда взявшееся кресло, никак не может оторвать взгляд от стекающего по изящным ногам, подобно струям воды, шелка.  
Каллен знает, зачем она здесь: несомненно, зов, о котором им поведал Страуд — фальшивка. А природа его не иначе как магическая, и если уж дикая ведьма лишь делает предположения, стараясь скрыть свою растерянность и неуверенность за витиеватыми фразами так же, как пытается спрятать свою сущность в ворохе кружев орлесианских нарядов, значит это лишь одно: это та магия, творить которую чурается даже Морриган — магия крови. Каллен знает это, но никак не может заставить себя прислушаться к уже ставшему тихим разговору: любезности, фальшивые от и до, но неизменно сопутствующие встрече, понимает он, окончены. Он продолжает смотреть на красные ( _»…или же в крови»,_ — не может не думать Каллен) губы, изредка выпускающие тихий шепот, на все такие же холеные руки, на тонкие пальцы, безотчетно играющиеся с магическим огоньком, на ночной шелк платья, скользящего по женским ногам, на котором ярко вспыхивают рубиновые звезды.

— Мы пытались найти тебя раньше, — так, будто бы до сих пор не может решить для себя, а стоило ли, говорит Лелиана. — Никто не знал, где ты. Даже Алистер отмалчивался, хотя Тревельян ( _«Не Инквизитор»,_ — отмечает Каллен) и не подумала при встрече с ним расспрашивать о тебе.

Каллен ожидает услышать тихий смех ( _он помнит ее сотканной из усмешек_ ), что разобьет повисшую после слов Лелианы тишину, но гостья молчит. Лишь спустя некоторое время она тихо, кажется, что почти не размыкая губ, произносит:

— Мне нужно было время… чтобы разобраться, — она переводит взгляд на Лелиану и наконец усмехается, грустно и как-то зло. — К тому же мне действительно стоило исчезнуть, потому что могли подумать на меня. Хотели бы, чтобы это была я.

— Понимаю, — отрывисто кивает Лелиана, и Каллен чувствует, что это не дежурный ответ, а действительно — понимание. Каллен хочет понять и ему кажется, что еще немного и он — поймет. Но до понимания, что читается и в сжатых губах Лелианы, и в непривычно грустных кошачьих глазах Морриган, не хватает какой-то детали, знания, которым он не обладает, правды, затерявшейся на размытых дождями дорогах Ферелдена, которые десять лет назад эти трое прошли бок о бок.

— Я думаю, мне стоит задержаться, — вновь размыкаются красные губы, а внимательный взгляд льдистых глаз останавливается ( _проникает, режет насквозь, пригвождает_ ) на Каллене впервые с начала встречи. — Что скажете, главнокомандующий войсками Резерфорд?

В глубине ее глаз искрится смех, и Каллен ждет, когда эти искры сорвутся с ее губ.

— Несомненно, ваша помощь, эрлесса Амарантайна, неоценима. И Инквизиция будет рада принять у себя столь… — ему кажется, что он не командор Инквизиции, а двадцатилетний мальчишка, служащий в ферелденском круге магов и до немоты смущающийся одной сверкающей острыми улыбками смешливой ученицы. Он запинается и замолкает, и она наконец смеется, звонко и по-девичьи, так же, как смеялась десять лет назад.

— Рада тебя видеть, Каллен, — ее смех хрустальной крошкой застревает в уголках застывших в легкой улыбке невыносимо красных губ и, кажется, где-то в груди Каллена.

— Я тоже, Солона, тоже рад.

* * *

Они молчат несколько минут, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока наконец не раздается карканье, похожее на смех, и вот уже на подоконнике его спальни сидит не черный ворон, а Солона Амелл, которую потерял весь Тедас и возможно даже ее царственный любовник, болтает ногами в изящных туфельках. Он смотрит на ее чуть склоненную к острому плечу голову с никуда не исчезнувшей диадемой ( _та больше похожа на корону принцессы, чем на украшение даже самой знатной дворянки_ ), на губы, пославшие в него когда-то столько острых улыбок, в уголках которых все еще серебрится смех ( _он звучит в его голове, всегда звучит_ ), на линию коленей, тоже невыносимо острую, угадывающуюся за шелком ( _дорогим, даже когда она была ученицей в Круге Магов_ ) платья. Он впитывает ее всю, пытается запомнить каждую деталь в ее облике, наносит яркими красками новые черты на почти стершийся, размывшийся в памяти образ. Но Солона Амелл — это не мягкие мазки еще невысохшей фрески. Солона Амелл — это линии четкие и острые, вырезанные, кажется, прямо на его сердце.

Он смотрит на нее, сидящую на подоконнике его спальни, такую непосредственную и близкую, и ощущает, как в его душе распускает щупальца чувство торжества и мрачного удовлетворения: Героиню Ферелдена ищет весь свет, и даже Алистер Тейрин не может дать четкого ответа, где она, а та в обличии черного ворона залетает в окно спальни командора Инквизиции. Расскажи кому, так и не поверит же!

В голове Каллена роится множество вопросов, которые нужно и не стоит задавать. Вопросов, ответы на которые он жаждет и боится узнавать. У него, пожалуй, наберется по вопросу за каждый день, прошедший с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, но первым, мешаясь с хриплым смехом, с его языка срывается:

— А что, то правда, что даже король Ферелдена уже несколько лет не знает, где скрывается его… — Каллен запинается, но заставляет себя продолжить, — любовница?

Он не знает, откуда в нем эта резкость на грани с грубостью, и уже почти жалеет о сказанном, как Солона плавно ( _как шелк ее платья_ ) соскальзывает с подоконника и отвечает, пройдя в середину комнаты все с той же неизменной ( _будто бы застывшей_ ) полуулыбкой на губах:

— Жена, — поправляет она его, будто бы послушника Церкви, неправильно запомнившего Песнь Света.

— Но…

 _«Не бастард Тейрина, что сидит на троне, правит страной, а ведьма, чернокнижница, ворожея, что затуманила королю нашему рассудок»_ , — на разный лад, будто присказку, пересказывают друг другу люди, но Каллен никак не может понять, разве знать могла допустить этот брак?

Солона будто бы слышит ( _а, может, и действительно слышит_ ) его мысли и смеется — хрустальная крошка оседает в его груди, ее уже там так много, что, кажется, целый камень размером с сердце.

— Никто не зовет меня королевой, что ты, — разъясняет она ему терпеливо. — Разве чтобы позлить меня, да и те, что умом не богаты. Да, жена короля, но не королева. И даже не принцесса. Но мы женаты, — она замолкает на мгновение, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. 

— Мы обменялись клятвами перед битвой с Архидемоном, а после того как Алистера короновали, он возложил свою корону на мою голову.

Ее взгляд лукавый и острый ( _почти как улыбки десять лет назад_ ) устремлен на него. Солона смотрит пытливо и неотрывно, смотрит вглубь, срезает взглядом с него слой за слоем — металлическую отделку доспехов, ткань, кожу, мясо и мышцы, вспарывает будто кинжалом, тем же, что нанесла последний удар архидемону, грудную клетку, выламывает ребра. Солона сдирает с него слой за слоем будто бы в попытках добраться до его сердца, вынуть его своими ухоженными изящными ручками и убедиться, что оно все — состоит из хрустальной крошки, которую Каллен собирал, когда она смеялась.

— В спальне, — Каллен не может дышать, а Солона наконец срезала последний слой и добралась до его сердца. Она держит его в своих руках, вонзая острые ногти.


	2. Глава 2 — У ненависти нет лица

Магию, тягучую, кипящую, металлическим осадком с послевкусием крови забивающуюся в ноздри и глотку, леди Тревельян ощущает еще издали, будто гончая, взявшая след дичи. Она и есть гончая, лучшая среди лучших, выдрессированная в стенах обители света, не боящаяся хищников, а обученная загонять их до смерти. Эта дичь — хищная и опасная, _богомерзкая тварь_ , — Эвелине даже не нужен лириум, чтобы уловить все усиливающиеся ароматы гниения. Приторно-сладкие, такие обманчиво приятные. 

Эвелина Тревельян досадливо морщится, с прищуром глядя издалека, как створки окна в одной из башен распахиваются и трепещущие отсветы свечей на мгновение высвечивают два силуэта. Первый — человеческий, мужской. Изученный настолько, что даже если бы Эвелина не знала, чьи покои располагаются в этой башне, то не узнать его — невозможно. Каллен. Разве что контур плеч, кажущийся непривычно беззащитным без накидки из вороньих перьев, выглядит особенно интимно. Эвелина судорожно облизывает губы, чтобы тут же прикусить нижнюю, когда второй силуэт, не человеческий — птичий, взмахнув крыльями (острыми, будто лезвия ее, Эвелины, кинжалов), черной тенью влетает в окно спальни командора Инквизиции. Эвелина хочет думать, что ей только померещилось, черный покров ночи и предательское пламя сыграли с ней злую шутку, и выхваченное острым взглядом леди Инквизитора мгновение, когда в еще не закрытом ставнями окне угадывается женский силуэт вместо птичьего, не что иное, как оптический обман, помутнение ее, изъеденного ревностью рассудка. Эвелина хочет думать, что вовсе необязательно, чтобы вся корреспонденция проходила через руки Лелианы, а Каллен… Каллен имеет право на личную переписку. На личное. _«Насколько личное?»_ — тут же болезненным нарывом набухает в ее мыслях вопрос. Эвелина хочет, чтобы увиденное оказалось глупым недоразумением, так отчаянно, что понимает — никакое это не недоразумение. Понимает, потому что магия, чужая, чужеродная, враждебная, буквально выжигает ей лёгкие. Понимает, потому что она не дура. Не понимает только, почему все вокруг вдруг решили, что, да, вполне себе дура, раз может купиться на весь этот дикий фарс. 

Эвелина, покинувшая стены ордена храмовников, чтобы не просто служить Создателю, а, подобно самой пророчице Андрасте, нести его слово, _Песнь Света_ (смотрите, с ее руки потусторонним сиянием льется _божественный свет_ ), различает мельчайшие оттенки магии с той легкостью, что девицы ее статуса — ароматы парфюма. Магия метки пахнет озоном и окутывает промозглостью раннего утра. Колдовство мадам де Фер хрустит первым снегом под подошвами храмовничьих сапог, холодит скулы легкими заморозками и немного отдает онемением на языке, подобно молчаливому предупреждению: не скажи лишнего. Дориан колдует с той же страстью, что живет: его магия искрит так сильно, что Эвелине нет смысла видеть огненные шары воочию, чтобы почувствовать жар пламени — порывистого, опасного, порой рассказывающего истории времен столь давних, сколь и темных. Но все же — _недостаточно_ темных. Даже магия Морриган, покрывающая сознание вуалью резко упавших сумерек, что рождают в мыслях шепот демонов и торжество хаоса — не страшит, хотя в этом ее суть. 

Может быть, все дело в том, что несмотря на свои силу и могущество, недоступные обычным смертным, ее маги-последователи, пусть порой и без особого удовольствия, пусть молчаливо, но все же признали ее превосходство над ними. _«Магия должна служить»_ , — учит сызмальства «Песнь Света», и Эвелина продолжает в мыслях: « _…служить во благо, Создателю и во имя его»_. Она же несет в сердце Его волю, на руках — Его свет, на устах — Его песнь. _Магия должна служить_ , думает Эвелина, когда обязует вчерашних мятежников с даром склониться перед Инквизицией. _Магия будет служить ей_ , думает леди Инквизитор и не видит в этом ничего греховного или еретического, ведь она и не человек даже, теперь уже нет, она и самой себе не принадлежит, она _больше_ — Его воля, Его свет, Его песнь. Она — это _Весть_.

* * *

Звезды на небе, яркие, кажется, еще мгновение назад, выцветают, словно темпера на стенах древних эльфийских храмов. Эвелина же стоит недвижно: разве что едва заметное трепетание крыльев носа и чуть подрагивающие, будто бы от с трудом сдерживаемого бешенства, губы не позволяют спутать ее со статуей или же несчастной, одурманенной демоном. Эвелина и чувствует себя самой настоящей Одержимой: зачарованной, не принадлежащей себе ни душой, ни телом, но между тем все прекрасно осознающей, но все же — бессильной. Она щурит глаза, и даже это простое действие дается ей с трудом: собственное тело кажется ей состоящим из неловких деревянных обрубков, соединенных ржавым шарнирным механизмом. Она щурит глаза до рези, вглядываясь в бликующие рассветными лучами окна своего главнокомандующего, боясь пропустить момент, когда стеклянные створки распахнутся, чтобы выпустить на волю почтового ворона. Каждое утро, вот уже вторую неделю, она встречает новый день, притаившись в тени листвы у подножия одной из стен главного двора.

Солнце поднимается над Скайхолдом, но створки окон командующего войсками так и остаются недвижимыми. Раздражение и ревность, капля за каплей копившиеся в предыдущие ночи, оборачиваются уже ничем не сдерживаемым бешенством и гонят Эвелину к покоям Каллена. Она резво взбегает по лестницам не столько окрыленная чувством, сколько отравленная и гонимая злостью и ненавистью. У ее ненависти еще нет имени и лица, но есть сущность. Эвелине не нужны имя и лицо, чтобы эту сущность ненавидеть; к тому же, как говорит она себе, повторяя церковные уроки, человеческие лицо и имя — обман, демонова ловушка для слабых духом. Какой-какой, но уж слабой Эвелина себя точно не считает. 

Утро еще совсем раннее, но предрассветная тишина больше не укрывает крепость: тут и там начинает слышаться топот ног, звон оружия и даже шепот рано проснувшихся сплетников, что спешат до обеда разнести очередной слух. 

Челядь, с утра занимающаяся бытовыми хлопотами, почти благоговейно расступается перед спешащей леди Инквизитором, но Эвелине все равно кажется, что ее шаг недостаточно быстр, что она может не успеть. Не успеть застать, не успеть разоблачить… Что именно разоблачить, впрочем, она и сама не до конца понимает. 

Эвелина не взбегает по последним ступеням, а пролетает, кажется, почти не касаясь их подошвами храмовничьих сапог, чтобы тут же упереться в невидимую преграду: воздух на этаже кажется тягучей массой, что не дает сделать ей ни шагу, и на минуту Эвелине чудится, что, продерись она через него, открой дверь, и обнаружит кровавый ритуал… Она не успевает додумать эту мысль, как дверь, ведущая в покои Каллена, отворяется. Эвелине не знаком ни отблеск звездного неба на струящейся ткани наряда, ни черты лица, в которых на мгновение проступает что-то хищное и древнее, старше и древнее ее самой на сотни, тысячи лет. Но ей не нужно знать имя и лицо, чтобы вынести вердикт. Ей не нужно знать имя и лицо: противная Создателю, мерзкая магия со знакомым металлическим ароматом плещется не внутри тонкой женской фигуры, а растекается по стенам Скайхолда, пропитывая и отравляя их и каждого в крепости. Эта магия смешивается с воздухом, и Эвелина на минуту боится дышать: вдох, и она окажется такой же отравленной, как все вокруг. 

— Леди Тревельян, — приветствует ее остающаяся безымянной ( _ей не нужно знать имя и лицо_ ) женщина в лучших орлейских традициях, не склоняя голову, а лишь милостиво одаривая легким кивком, не позволяя изящной диадеме, вплетенной в прическу, даже шелохнуться. — Рада наконец познакомиться.

Ложь и фальшь, укутанные в придворную вежливость и прячущие за собой правду так же изящно, как это красивое по человеческим меркам лицо маской укрывает демоновскую сущность, — думает Эвелина, не размыкая губ и не двигаясь с места. Ложь и фальшь: для того, чтобы радоваться встрече, ее нужно желать. Эта женщина же за две недели не соизволила соблюсти церемониал и представиться леди Инквизитору, как того требуют правила, а теперь играет в орлесианские игры. Страх и злость, как на весах, раскачиваются в борьбе внутри нее. Эвелина уже почти размыкает рот, чтобы вытолкнуть вереницу злых слов, она еще не знает, каких именно, но они копятся внутри нее, копятся уже две недели и теперь наконец, когда она стоит перед их причиной, готовы быть сказанными, но красные губы ее визави снова размыкаются первыми:

— Ох, простите, я забыла представиться. Все еще не сильна во всех этих придворных формальностях, — _ложь и фальшь._ Эта женщина так умело жонглирует словами и жестами, что только самый настоящий простофиля поверит в ее детскую наивность, прикрывающую искусность давнего игрока. — Солона Амелл, к вашим услугам, — перезвоном камней падают меж ними звуки, складывающиеся в имя. Имя — весомейший аргумент, имя — приговор, имя, которому Эвелине нечего противопоставить. Названная этим именем, она перестает быть сущностью, приговоренной к уничтожению. Названная этим именем, она обрастает, как кожей, историей, вьется из верениц слов, когда-то оброненных Калленом в тихую лунную ночь о той, что он до сих пор не забыл.

Эвелина осторожно кивает. Слышится скрип, и Эвелине кажется, что это ее кивок сопровождается этим резким звуком, будто бы она и правда всего лишь шарнирная кукла, которой забыли смазать маслом механизм. 

— Солона… — слышится знакомый голос, и Эвелина поворачивает голову в сторону приоткрывшейся двери. Она ловит взгляд Каллена, в котором мелькает страх, взгляд, направленный не на нее, и внутри все обрывается, камнем падает в разверзшуюся в груди пустоту: Каллен боится не того, что она, Эвелина, может подумать, а реакции героини Ферелдена. Он нерешительно мнется на пороге собственных покоев, подобно нашкодившему щенку, смотрит на Солону преданно и открыто, и Эвелине кажется, что она не вынесет ни минуты больше: унижение парализует каждую клетку ее тела, унижение, как липкая и тошнотворно пахнущая кровь порождений тьмы, липнет к ее коже, и единственное, что ей невыносимо хочется сделать в эту секунду, растянувшуюся во времени до бесконечности: исчезнуть. Ей хочется, чтобы она никогда не приходила сюда, гонимая ревностью, потому что взгляд, которым Каллен смотрит на свою ведьму, кричит громче и яснее любых _(не)_ произнесенных слов: у нее нет и не было ни единого шанса на его сердце, украденное одной юной магессой в Ферелденском Круге десятилетие назад.

— Я наконец-то имею возможность исправить свою непростительную оплошность и познакомиться с нашей Вестницей, — жжется нарочитая вежливость ведьмы, жгут ее тонкие пальцы, касающиеся предплечья Эвелины. — Не переживай, тебе не стоит отвлекаться от дел, а я бы хотела обсудить с леди Тревельян некоторые, уже не терпящие отлагательств вопросы.

На губах Солоны Амелл лежит мягкая улыбка, но глаза — в глазах стынет лед. Каллен лишь кивает в ответ на каждое сказанное этой ведьмой слово, как болванчик, и скрывается за закрывшейся дверью, не посмотрев на Эвелину. 

Солона скользит пальцами по расшитому узорами рукаву камзола, берет Эвелину под руку, будто они подруги, знающие друг друга с десяток лет. Эвелине кажется, что отмыться от этих жгучих, ведьмовских прикосновений она не сможет никогда. 

Солона ведет ее по коридорам так, будто это она хозяйка крепости, а Эвелина — лишь гостья, которой оказана честь. Она вьет кружево из светских, ничего не значащих слов, губами-жвалами ткет паутину, в которой пойманной бабочкой трепыхается Эвелина.

Они останавливаются резко, и Эвелина понимает, что в слабо освещенном узком коридоре, кроме них — никого. Пальцы ведьмы ( _жжется, жжется где-то под кожей_ ) соскальзывают, мимоходом очерчивая узоры на богатой ткани, соскальзывают, чтобы тут же вцепиться в запястье руки, с которой льется потусторонний свет. Эвелине хочется кричать, хочется выдернуть руку и выжечь наконец эту удушающую магию, призвать «небесный гнев», чтобы эта ведьма ( _не называть ее по имени, не называть: имя — шелуха, орлесианская маска, скрывающая демоново лицо_ ), лишенная своих колдовских сил, сломанной куклой рухнула на пол. Но в голове камнепадом сыплется имя, голосом Каллена звучит: _Солона, Солона, Солона…_ Эвелина стоит застывшей статуей, позволяя магессе рассматривать метку на руке.

— Любопытно, — роняет Солона, цепкими пальцами притягивая запястье Эвелины к своему лицу. — Очень любопытно.

Магесса проводит пальцами над меткой, почти касаясь, и Эвелине чудится, что с этих рук, тонких и ухоженных, капает магия.


	3. Глава 3 — «Марилька»

Книги с грохотом падают на пол, а бумаги взметаются ворохом и плавно опадают сухими осенними листьями на каменный пол его кабинета — но Каллен не видит их. Руки дрожат, в висках бьют невидимые военные барабаны, в горле сухо так, будто бы он вчера пил вместе в Быком что-то забористое. Но он не пил — ни вчера, ни позавчера, ни неделю назад — разум командующего войсками Инквизиции должен оставаться ясным. Ему жарко, ему холодно, из взмокших взъерошенных волос выползают мокрые водяные черви, расползаются по его лицу, очерчивая виски, скулы, нос, подбородок, заползают в глазницы, затягивая мутной пленкой и без того расплывающийся мир. Очертания кабинета то двоятся, то превращаются в пульсирующие цветные кляксы, то гнутся под нелепым углом, искрятся пробегающими электрическими искрами. Разум главнокомандующего должен быть ясным и чистым, как небосвод солнечного утра, как первый снег, едва коснувшийся стен Скайхолда, как вера в Создателя… Но Каллен больше не верит, не теперь. Но он помнит. Помнит Мор, выкосивший половину родного когда-то Ферелдена. Помнит пляску демонов, выползавших из разрывающихся тел его знакомых, друзей и близких — и магов, и храмовников. Помнит клетку из смеси отчаяния и желания, из которой его вытащили. Его — но не других. Да и вытащили ли?

Он бежал тогда: так быстро и далеко, как только мог. Бежал за море, ухватившись за первое же предложение о переводе, боясь оглянуться и надеясь, что соленые брызги и порывистый ветер смоют весь пережитый ужас, очистят разум от темных мыслей, навеянных злой игрой демона желания, принявшего облик той, что он любил. Тогда он еще верил: в исцеление, в цель, в Создателя. Мерцающие кристаллы лириума вычищали из отравленного разума ядом жгущиеся воспоминания об усеянных изуродованными трупами коридорах башни ферелденского Круга, стирали сомнения и подсказывали путь. Все казалось ясным и понятным: в магии таится опасность, а они, храмовники, — щит, защищающий царство людей.

О, как бы Каллен хотел быть просто щитом, но чаще — он становился мечом. Закованная в латную перчатку ладонь Рыцаря-Командора указывала на малефикаров, и начищенное до блеска лезвие орошалось кровью. Каллен смотрел на багряные капли, бусинами сыплющиеся с его меча, и вспоминал Ферелден.

Но Мередит говорила: «Наши мечи — это небесный огонь. Мы очистим души этих несчастных перед тем, как они предстанут перед троном Создателя». И Каллен верил.  
Верил до тех пор, пока синее не стало красным: взрыв, сотрясший Киркволк, длился секунды, но небо — горело долгие часы.

Лицо Рыцаря-Командора пошло трещинами, красные кристаллы разъедали плоть. Мередит была одержима, но не демоном, а собственным безумием, взращенным и подпитанным лириумом цвета крови, что затопила улицы Киркволла.

Синее стало красным, и Каллен больше не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к лириуму. Не после того, что он видел. Он знал, что рубиновый блеск кристаллов обещал Мередит не только силу и власть, но и исполнения ее мечты. Достижения цели. Лириум пел ей каждый день, сначала тихо, а после все громче и громче, пока это пение не заменило ее собственные мысли. Всего лишь красный камень, сотни лет покоившийся в недрах земли, оказался опаснее любых демонов, которых помнила Тень.

Каллен давно не прикасался ни к красному, ни к голубому лириуму, но ему казалось, что он слышит его песнь. Лириум звал его изголодавшееся сознание: Каллен слышал его зов в дребезжании стеклянных склянок в сумках магов, в стуке маленьких деревянных коробов в карманах храмовников.

Избавиться от этой зависимости, тугого поводка, затянутого церковью на шее храмовников, оказалось сложнее, чем Каллен мог себе представить. Воодушевление первых дней сменилось ломотой во всем теле и дрожью в руках. Но с этим можно было бороться: меч в одной руке, щит — в другой. И упражняться до тех пор, пока на замену боли, разъедающей мышцы и ломающей кости, боли, которая на самом деле только в его голове, не придет другая — знакомая с самых первых тренировок в Ордене, та, что является знаком силы, а не слабости. Реальная, настоящая боль.

Кошмары пришли позже, гораздо позже. В момент, когда Каллен поверил: все позади. Ему казалось, что он забыл: десять лет — достаточный срок, чтобы поблекли шрамы даже от самых глубоких ран. Но когда он однажды проснулся с криком, дрожащий и напуганный, судорожно сминающий сбитые простыни, он не мог поверить, что безумие, захватившее башню Кинлоха, случилось не вчера.

Но он привык. Знание, что все закончится, стоит первым лучам солнца осветить его покои, успокаивало. Металлический холод меча, лежащего там, где пристало лежать любовнице, — придавал уверенности. Каллен знал, что демоны прошлого будут мучить его только до тех пор, пока его глаза закрыты.

Зажмуренные до рези веки жжет, и Каллен распахивает глаза. Белый овал лица расплывается, и почти невозможно различить черты, но Каллен знает: Марилька. Она всегда приходит первой.

— Здравствуй, Каллен, — на ее бледном лице появляется застенчивая, теплая улыбка. Эта улыбка совсем не похожа на ту, полную превосходства и уверенности, что каждый раз отдавалась острыми уколами в его колотящемся от волнения сердце. Не похожа на ту улыбку, которой его одаривала Солона, но почему-то эта тихая травница из киркволльского Круга всегда напоминала Каллену о его первой любви.

— Зачем ты так себя мучаешь? — продолжает грустно улыбаться Марилька, и на ее губах пузырится кровь.

— Зачем ты меня мучаешь? — слова царапают его горло и вырываются наружу вперемешку с хриплым кашлем. Каллен знает ответ.

— Потому что ты меня убил, — улыбается Марилька, и кровь заливает ее всегда аккуратное платье.

«Убей ее!» — приказала Мередит. Каллен медлил. Он не верил, что эта тихая и приветливая магесса, что готовила зелья и припарки для него и остальных храмовников, что перевязывала раны новобранцам, вернувшимся с их первого задания, и успокаивающее приглаживала их спутанные волосы, забирая боль, — опасна.

«Ну же! Или ты хочешь разбираться с демоном, которого она призовет?» — Каллен медлил. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему они выломали дверь лаборатории и стояли с мечами наизготовку, окружив самое доброе и безобидное создание в этой башне.

Марилька продолжает улыбаться, но Каллен помнит: та, настоящая Марилька смотрела на него с обреченностью во взгляде. Когда двери, ведущие в лабораторию, с треском распахнулись, она медленно подняла свои тонкие, словно ветки молодого деревца, руки. В правой руке блестел маленький серебряный ножик, которым она обычно нарезала ингредиенты для зелий. Мередит, расталкивавшая столпившихся на входе храмовников, что-то кричала, но Каллен не слышал: он смотрел, как тонкое лезвие медленно надрезает кожу. Марилька не улыбалась: по ее лицу текли слезы. Она раскинула руки в стороны, словно была птицей, и Каллен подумал, что она похожа на богиню возмездия, что спустилась с небес, чтобы покарать их за грехи. Он такой и запомнил ее: воспарившей посреди комнаты над мертвыми телами трех усмиренных, работавших в лаборатории.  
Меч вошел в девичье тело беззвучно, и тонкие руки, разукрашенные кровью, взмахнули в последний раз, опустившись Каллену на плечи и заключив его в объятия. «Я мог бы ее любить», — почему-то подумалось ему. Марилька придвинулась к нему ближе, вгоняя лезвие меча глубже в свое тело.

— За что? — так тихо, что Каллен до сих пор не уверен, не послышалось ли это ему, спросила Марилька у самого его уха и обмякла.

Каллен вытащил меч из обессилевшего тела, и она рухнула на залитый кровью пол.

Марилька улыбается раскрашенными в алый цвет губами. Настоящая Марилька лежала в луже собственной крови, раскинув тонкие руки в стороны, будто хотела обнять весь мир.

— Ну же, Каллен, ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, — ласково шепчет она, рисуя кровью узоры на его лице. — Всего лишь немного лириума, один маленький укол…

Она переплетает свои, испачканные кровью пальцы с его и тянет его руку к столу. Выгравированный на лакированном дереве узор режет его кожу не хуже ножа: когда он успел достать эту демонову шкатулку с лириумом? И почему, почему он до сих пор не может от нее избавиться?

Когда Марилька пришла к нему в первый раз, в первый раз, когда его глаза были открыты, а солнце заливалось расплавленным золотом в окна, Каллен испугался. Затем был стыд. Вина. Отчаяние. Богиня возмездия спустилась к нему с небес, посланная Создателем покарать его за грехи. Марилька безмолвно улыбалась, а Каллен не позволял себе зажмуриться, не отводил взгляда до тех пор, пока этот призрак из его прошлого, один из многих, не исчезал в сгустившихся тенях. Он верил, тогда все еще верил хотя бы в одну вещь в этом мире: это его искупление. Но Марилька приходила снова, и однажды безмолвие прервалось:

— Каллен.

В ее голосе слышался уже знакомый шепот: тот же самый, которым звенели десятки склянок с лириумным зельем в вещах наводнивших Скайхолд магов.

Каллен больше не чувствует ни страха, ни вины, ни отчаяния. И больше не верит в искупление. Все эти чувства огнем выжигают вскипающие в венах ярость, ненависть и злость.

Дрожащие пальцы соскальзывают с деревянной шкатулки и нащупывают тонкое металлическое лезвие: нет, не нож для резки трав, но почти — для резки бумаг. Если бы у Каллена были силы, он бы засмеялся, но в этом нет нужды: хохочет Марилька, когда он вгоняет ей острие ножа под ребра.

— Что ж, можно и так, — ее лицо идет рябью. — Знаешь, за что я тебе благодарна? Я умерла, как человек. Иных, бегущих и испуганных, иногда совсем детей, вы провожали стрелами и кинжалами в спину. Будто они и не люди вовсе. Не знаю, кем мы были для вас, храмовников. Дикими зверями? Демонами? Ты же смотрел в мои глаза, когда из них уходила жизнь. И держал меня в своих руках, по которым текла моя кровь. Знаешь, сколько раз я мечтала оказаться в твоих объятиях? Да, история из дешевых романов о запретной страсти между магессой и храмовником была моей чистой девичьей мечтой. Что ж, хотя бы так. Я рада, что это был ты. А ты, Каллен, рад, что обнимал мое мертвое тело?

Марилька больше не улыбается. И не смеется. Она приближает свое изуродованное трупными пятнами лицо к его и целует. Каллен не чувствует на своих губах ни вкуса крови, ни гнили. Только пепел. На лице Марильки никогда не было трупных пятен, а из ее глазниц не выползали черви: ее, как и всех убитых в той бойне в Киркволле — и магов, и храмовников — сожгли в общем костре. И Каллен до сих пор не знает, что горело ярче и дольше: обломки взорванной церкви или же та, будто бы в насмешку названная «братской», могила.

— Вот и мой первый поцелуй, Каллен, спасибо тебе, — с ним говорит пустота: Марилька исчезла в опустившемся на Скайхолд сумраке.

С улицы доносится звон тренировочных мечей, а из-за двери, ведущей в коридор, — гомон спешащих слуг. Но в голове Каллена звенят настоящие, а не тренировочные мечи, а вместо веселой болтовни — предсмертные крики его братьев по Ордену, горящих заживо в своих доспехах.

Каллен устало прикрывает глаза и ждет: они уже давно не приходят по одному. Иногда достаточно вздоха и двух ударов сердца, иногда же нужно поверить, что в этот раз все кончено.

— Любимый, — на третий удар сердца взрезает тишину знакомый голос. Неужели? Это странно, непонятно. Неожиданно, в конце концов. Каллен привык, что его личные демоны соблюдают своего рода ритуал: первая — всегда Марилька. После — Орсино или Андерс. Иногда заглядывает Рыцарь-Командор Мередит, сверкая своей новенькой броней из красного лириума. И только за ними приходят те, чья кровь навсегда пропитала стены Цитадели Кинлох.

— Любимый, открой глаза, — этот голос звал Каллена-храмовника в объятия его первой любви. Этот голос сейчас поет ему песню лириума. Это голос демона желания.

Каллен открывает глаза и смотрит на извивающуюся красной змеей улыбку Солоны Амелл. И почему-то вспоминает Марильку.

«Я мог бы ее любить, — думает он, — но я ее убил. Я мог бы поддаться тогда демонессе и никого никогда не убивать. Но меня спасла та, чье лицо она носила».

И носит до сих пор.

Мир делится на два: на бледной коже акварелью проступают лиловые узоры, украшающие демоново лицо. Вместо черных густых и блестящих кос, гордой короной уложенных на надменно поднятой голове, зависти всех юных магесс Круга, — искривленные рога, унизанные золотыми кольцами. Золотые же ожерелья покоятся на вызывающе вздернутой обнаженной груди: Солона никогда не любила излишеств в украшениях, а ее платья всегда покрывали и руки, и плечи, лишь изредка позволяя Каллену заглядеться на случайно выглянувшую из-за края черного бархата острую ключицу.

— Прочь, суккуб.

Демонесса смеется. Смеется в темноте комнаты Марилька. Заливается безумным хохотом Рыцарь-Командор Мередит.

— А тебя уже так легко не провести, как раньше, — Каллен слышит скрип когтей о каменный пол, когда демонесса обходит его, приближаясь к столу. Ее длинный блестящий хвост («Так похожий на черные косы Солоны», — думает Каллен), игриво касается его шеи. Тело бьет дрожь, и самое страшное, что он не может понять: от омерзения или же от желания.

— Смотри-ка, ты уже все подготовил, — длинный острый коготь очерчивает его скулу. Каллен опускает взгляд на стол: шкатулка и правда открыта, а в шприце искрится лириум.

— Не думай, я не жестока, — вместо когтя его кожи теперь касаются губы. Ожогами распускаются демоновские поцелуи. Жглось тело прильнувшей к нему демонессы с лицом любимой, жгутся и прикосновения воспоминания о ней.

— Я всего лишь хочу дать тебе то, чего ты так желаешь.

О, он желает. Желает перестать слышать шепот мертвых хоть на минуту.

— Ты знаешь, как это прекратить, — этот голос обещает тишину. И Каллен почти готов сдаться. Он тянется к шкатулке, но закатное солнце окрашивает синее в красное. Красным горело небо в Киркволле. Красным стало платье Марильки. Красные кристаллы проросли сквозь тело Мередит. Красный лириум мерещится Каллену.

— Нет! — он сам себе не верит, но из последних сил захлопывает крышку и швыряет шкатулку демонессе в лицо.

Та визжит и растворяется в пустоте. Каллен стоит, опираясь на стол, и тяжело дышит: он не чувствует ног. Неужели наконец-то все? Марилька — всегда первая. Демонесса же приходит не всегда. Но всегда — последняя.

— Каллен.

Она больше не улыбается и снова носит лицо Солоны. Демонесса выходит из тени, и Каллен не слышит скрипа ее когтей. В ее ухоженных руках — проклятая шкатулка. Демон желания протягивает ему его главное искушение.

Каллен тянется открыть крышку, но та, что носит маску, отдергивает руки и ставит шкатулку на стол.

— Каллен, — в обрамлении черных распущенных волос кружится перед ним ее бледное лицо, на котором ему чудятся узоры.

У него больше не осталось сил: его разум пошел трещинами, и остатки разрозненных мыслей утекают сквозь них.

— Что, демон, ты от меня хочешь? — шипит Каллен, с силой хватая обманщицу за плечи. Та морщится и аккуратно высвобождается из его рук.

— Каллен, послушай меня, — она тянет к нему свои изящные руки. Рукава свободного домашнего платья скользят к локтям, открывая его взгляду тонкие запястья. И на каждом из них — изломанные узоры шрамов. Каллен знает: невозможно свести до конца раны, что питали магию крови.

— Каллен! — он с силой сжимает ее запястья: еще немного и сломает. Он хочет их сломать. Раздробить каждую косточку в этом теле и посмотреть: сможет ли она тогда так же искусно играть с его сознанием?

— Проклятое отродье!

— Что ж, в Кинлохе ты называл меня и похуже, — он знает это лицо, эти губы. Знает этот голос. Красные губы размыкаются, и слова, что они произносят, больше не звучат в унисон с песней лириума. Каллен ослабляет хватку, и демонесса (или нет?) прикасается к его лицу. От ее ладоней веет морозным утром, и дышать становится легче.

— Я, конечно, не целительница, но Морриган была еще хуже, а когда Винн ушла от нас, нужно же было кому-то не дать истечь кровью на поле боя некоторым идиотам, — он видит тонкие, почти незаметные лучики первых морщин в уголках ее губ и глаз. Их не было десять лет назад. Как и не было тревоги во взгляде демона: лишь похоть и предвкушение.

— Пришлось немного научиться, — усмешка падает с ее губ, а прохладные пальцы стирают пот с его лица.

Прикосновения демонессы всегда жглись.

— Солона?

— Тише, я еще не закончила, — она прикладывает ладони к его вискам, и Каллен чувствует, как в кожу впиваются тонкие ледяные иголочки.

Мир снова становится цельным. Солнце давно зашло. Солона Амелл, простоволосая и босая, устало обнимает его за плечи в упавшей ночной тишине.


End file.
